


Primavera

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Nezushi - Freeform, One Shot, Portuguese, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot, Spring
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: No meio de um bosque, rodeado por árvores floridas, Shion esperava ansiosamente que a primavera trouxesse-lhe de volta alguém especial.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 1





	Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

As flores desabrochavam na cidade de uma maneira tão encantadora que quem tivesse a oportunidade de ver jamais diria que aquele lugar fora palco para tantas coisas horríveis no ano anterior. Não havia mais conspiração, não havia mais muro e nem tampouco parasitas. 

Dessa vez quando a primavera chegou não trouxe com ela o horror de uma tragédia, trouxe somente a beleza para as ameixeiras e cerejeiras, o que já era o suficiente para Shion que gostava de apreciar a paisagem amena e colorida. Entretanto, por mais satisfeito que estivesse com o que lhe era dado, Shion ainda tinha esperanças de que aquela primavera trouxesse outra coisa, _alguém_ para ser mais exato. Ele não via Nezumi há um ano, promessas de que os dois se veriam novamente haviam sido feitas no fatídico dia, porém Shion começava a se perguntar se elas seriam realmente cumpridas.

A tão malfadada separação não existia mais, o muro fora destruído, o que impedia Nezumi de vir até ele?

_"E o que impede você de ir até Nezumi?"_

Shion fazia essa pergunta a si mesmo todos os dias nos últimos doze meses. Ele poderia facilmente pegar um carro e dirigir até o Distrito Oeste, nada e nem ninguém o impediria. _Nada..._ a não ser o sentimento angustiante velado no fundo de seu peito. 

O jovem tinha medo de chegar no Distrito Oeste, na pequena habitação onde ele costumava cozinhar para Nezumi e ler histórias para as crianças do local. Ele tinha medo de chegar lá e não encontrar quem estava procurando, de ter que lidar com um espaço vazio e ao mesmo tempo cheio, cheio de lembranças que estavam tão vivas em sua mente quanto os pássaros que transitavam pelos galhos floridos das árvores ao seu redor.

_"E se Nezumi tivesse partido para longe?"_

_"E se Nezumi estivesse em perigo?"_

_"E se Nezumi estivesse morto?"_

Shion sabia que era covardia e sentia vergonha de si mesmo por isso, mas ele preferia não descobrir. Quando foi que a coragem deixara o seu ser? Logo ele que enfrentara tudo para salvar Safu, ele que tivera culhões para atirar em alguém, se é que aquele fora mesmo um ato de coragem — Shion não gostava de revivê-lo. Ele poderia sair daquele bosque agora mesmo e partir em busca de Nezumi, nem mesmo precisava pegar um carro, iria correndo, esse era o tamanho da vontade que Shion tinha de ver seu...

 _Amigo? Amado?_ Ele não se importava com rótulos, só precisava vê-lo.

Nezumi havia dito que não haveria mais beijos de despedida e, tocando seus lábios intuitivamente, Shion sorriu. Ele sorriu porque confiava nas palavras do outro, sorriu porque aquele beijo que os dois compartilharam da última vez em que se viram não era um adeus. 

E, principalmente, Shion sorriu porque sentiu a presença _dele._

— É bem a sua cara ficar sozinho aqui — começou a dizer uma voz atrás dele —, no meio da natureza. 

Shion lutou contra a vontade de virar a cabeça e encontrar o outro, contra a sua ansiedade e o seu desespero, ele apenas esperou que Nezumi se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Eu tive minhas dúvidas, mas acho que no fundo eu sempre tive certeza de que você viria — falou o jovem de cabelos brancos ao ver que sua pequena espera valera a pena, pois Nezumi agora estava ao seu lado e essa proximidade sutil era a segurança de Shion. — Por que demorou tanto?

Shion olhou para o lado apenas para encontrar Nezumi mirando o alto, os pássaros chacoalhavam as asas e isso fazia com que as pétalas da cerejeira caíssem sobre o seu rosto perfeito. Nezumi não havia mudado absolutamente nada.

— Eu acho que... — Nezumi apanhou uma pétala que descansava embaixo de seu olho esquerdo e fechou a mão guardando-a para si. — Eu tive medo de que não estivesse aqui.

— E onde mais eu estaria?

— Eu não sei, Shion. — Ele então direcionou seus olhos cinzentos para a pessoa que tanto ansiava por sua atenção. — Você é um cara inteligente, o mais inteligente que eu conheço, isso poderia te levar a qualquer lugar, fazer você conquistar o mundo, essas coisas.

— Eu não me imagino em outro lugar. — Foi a vez de Shion encarar as árvores exuberantes. — E também não quero conquistar o mundo, você me conhece, eu gosto da simplicidade. Não fale de mim como se eu fosse alguém mais especial do que você, Nezumi, seu talento artístico também poderia levá-lo a qualquer lugar. 

Um despretensioso riso escapou dos lábios de Nezumi e Shion não fazia ideia do quanto sentira falta daquele som até o presente o momento.

— Sabe, Shion, eu demorei para perceber que só há um lugar onde eu quero estar. — Os pássaros pararam com sua agitação da primavera, as pétalas pararam de cair e a brisa parou de atingir aqueles dois que se olhavam como se estivessem presos um ao outro por causa de algum encantamento. — Eu quero estar onde você estiver, nenhum outro lugar além.

Shion, enfeitiçado pelo brilho nos olhos de Nezumi, encurtou o espaço entre eles e tocou seus lábios com os dele. Os pássaros voltaram a se agitar por entre os galhos e mais pétalas cor-de-rosa caíram sobre suas cabeças, Shion sentiu seu coração bater tão rápido quando as asas daquelas aves cheias de alegria.

— Isso é um beijo de despedida? — indagou Nezumi.

— É um beijo de primavera — respondeu Shion —, mas se continuar aqui haverá beijos de verão, de outono e de inverno também.

As risadas descontraídas dos dois então se juntaram à cantoria dos pássaros que derrubavam as pétalas de cerejeira cada vez mais. Shion não se lembra de um dia ter estado tão feliz com a chegada de uma estação do ano como estava naquele momento.


End file.
